


five days underwater

by bottomlouls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, even tho it's only 1k, kudos are great but a comment would make my day, this took me forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouls/pseuds/bottomlouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels like he’s spent hours like this, spread out on Harry’s tongue, being worked open until he realizes Harry plans on doing this for a while, getting him to the edge over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five days underwater

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is for susan aka [caramelfringe](http://caramelfringe.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and i really hope she likes it or else she's not gonna talk to me for a week and she was probably joking but probably not so yeah here it is enjoy xx
> 
> title from islands by young the giant
> 
> follow me on tumblrr [[x]](http://bottomlouls.tumblr.com)

Louis is stretched out on the bed, sheets twisted and hanging half off. The ceiling fan is running, but the room is almost unbearably hot, the air stiff and quiet, with the exception of the soft noises coming from Louis’ mouth.

Harry is eating him out, so, _so_ slowly, and he knows what it does to Louis, knows how much it makes him fall apart, makes him lose all of his inhibitions, and it’s just amazing to see him like this, because it’s such a stark contrast to how he usually is, full of control and sharp wit, never at a loss for words.

But right now, he doesn’t even think his lungs are functioning properly, let alone trying to form sentences. He loves it, and Harry smirks a bit against Louis’ hole, feeling it clench, and he runs the pad of his thumb over the rim, hearing Louis mewl above him.

Louis feels like he’s spent hours like this, spread out on Harry’s tongue, being worked open until he realizes Harry plans on doing this for a while, getting him to the edge over and over again, driving him crazy and _fuck_ , all he wants is to come. A bead of sweat runs down over the back of his neck, and he thinks he might cry because he’s exhausted and his legs are starting to cramp and Harry’s not doing anything about it.

Harry continues to lick over his hole slowly, feeling how Louis is starting to twitch with impatience. He sticks the tip of his tongue past his rim and Louis makes an embarrassing noise, pushing his hips out against Harry’s face, but is brought back down on the bed by his hand. He whines then, kicking at Harry’s shoulder. He looks up from between Louis’ thighs and Louis groans at how wet and swollen his lips are.

“Is there a _problem?_ ”  Harry says it with a disgustingly innocent expression and Louis probably really hates him right now.

He glares at him with as much anger as he can muster in his current state, and wants to say something, but he doesn't quite trust his voice at the moment, so he just drops his head back on the pillow with a sigh.

Harry loves to get him like this, hot and _needy_ , responding to every touch on his body. He licks over Louis’ hole again, and he notices how his entire body shudders. He keeps at it, licking over and over, spreading Louis’ cheeks apart to give him better access, and then sticks his tongue in, fucking it in and out. Louis reacts immediately, making a broken noise.

His legs tense around Harry's head and he's sure he can come just like this. He feels it gather hot and quick in his stomach, feels it in his spine, and he arches, mouth falling open, and -

Nothing.

It takes a moment for Louis to realize that Harry's mouth isn't on him anymore, seeing him up on his knees, just looking. 

Staring.

Louis almost sobs. He was right there, he just needed _one more fucking second._

"Harry... _please_..."

"You're so hot like this... you know that? So responsive..."Harry moves towards Louis and hovers over him, leaning down and kissing his neck softly.

Louis feels Harry's finger brush across his hole, and he breathes out, gripping Harry's arm. There's a moment of silence and stillness, Harry staring at Louis' face. And then Harry is sliding his finger inside Louis. His fingers immediately go to wrap around Harry’s inside him, holding it there for a moment before pushing it inside himself, begging Harry to add another, then another... Louis feels like he might black out, his vision is fuzzy with a mix of colors and his mind is static, and he doesn't really feel like himself. 

Louis starts fucking himself down on Harry’s fingers. He’s whimpering, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and _fuck_

He tries to pull his fingers out, but Louis tightens his grip on them.

“Harry- please, please, please- I need- I need-“

“I know, Lou, hold on, just- let me get my fingers out, yeah? Just hold on.”

Louis lets go of Harry’s fingers, letting him pull out.

The next few seconds happen in white flashes, Harry slicking himself up, settling between Louis’ legs, and finally pushing inside of him in one, easy stroke. After that, everything’s in slow motion, the feeling of Louis around his cock overwhelming his entire body, his hips moving at their own accord.

Louis is in sensory overdrive, his entire body quivering, and he doesn't know what to do with himself, desperately trying to hold himself together and not come because he finally has something inside and wants to make it last, even if just for a little bit. He lies there and takes it, rolling his hips, meeting Harry thrust for thrust because he needs to.

Harry’s pace changes, desperately pounding into Louis’ body. The sound of flesh on flesh increasingly louder as the seconds pass, and Louis gets quieter, his moans slipping into high, breathy gasps, and Harry knows he’s close.

He bows his head to look between them, sees his cock disappearing into Louis’ stretched hole, watches it practically swallow him, and _Christ_ he has to stop looking. His eyes settle on Louis’ face, eyelashes fluttering and mouth agape. He screws into him harder, and reaches his prostate, adjusting himself to keep the angle. He feels Louis writhe and shudder beneath him, clutching onto Harry’s arm. He’s shaking terribly now, his body jerking as Harry pushes into him in short, hard bursts, brushing against his spot with almost every one.

“Jesus, _fuck_ … yeah, right there, come on-“  His voice is shot, choking out the words.

Harry’s not gonna last long. Louis is making these noises and his hole is tightening around his cock and it just all feels really fucking good.

Harry just focuses on making Louis come, biting at his neck, swivels his hips a bit with every thrust inside him.

And then Louis fucking squeaks, his body tensing.

 “I'm gonna come-"

Harry holds Louis' legs in place, driving into his body as Louis' orgasm washes over him. He shouts, trembling all over, his hips bucking as ropes of come shoot out of him, some of it reaching his chin. He clenches so hard around Harry that it only takes a couple of more thrusts for Harry to come, bending forward with the force of it, swearing to God and repeating Louis' name over and over, filling Louis up, driving it inside him.

Louis blacks out.

 

.xxxxxxxxxxxx.

 

“Lou? You okay?”

Louis is waking up, the sound of Harry's voice seeming so far away.

"Louis."

He raises his head up, meeting Harry's eyes. 

"Hey…”

"Did I pass out?" Louis wants to sit up but his entire body is aching.

Harry grins dopily and nods, moving to lie beside Louis.

"That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

"Right, you had fun nearly killing me?"  Louis quips.

Harry still has a huge smile plastered across his face. _"Aw come on Lou it wasn't that bad."_

Louis rolls his eyes.

"Go and make me some toast, Harold."

Harry makes a face. _"_ It's 2:00 in the morning!"

"And? I'm hungry. Now hurry up."

Harry does.

 

 


End file.
